In the context of driver assistance systems and highly automated systems, a question that often is arises is how to ensure that a given situation, or an aspect of that situation, is correctly recognized. A substantial problem in that context is that an evaluation of the environmental sensor suite cannot, systematically, perfectly interpret all the available information.
It is possible to resort, for example, to maps in order to identify whether a vehicle is present on an expressway or on a road permitted for a specific use of a technical system. That information does not, however, as a rule offer sufficient reliability, and safety-relevant information should therefore be furnished via an environmental sensor suite.
The use of redundancies to solve safety problems is known.